


If I understood feelings, I would be in love with you.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: overwatch
Genre: A little bit a smut, A twist at the end, Autism, Autistic, Autistic Sombra, F/F, Fluff, I Hate Surprises, Moira has a sister in this, Sort Of, angst with a very happy ending, but a little bit, just a smidge, not really - Freeform, surprise, you can see it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Sombra is Autistic and Widow tries to hide her girlfriend’s autism from the rest of Talon so they don’t send her to Moira because we all know how that would go.Not well. HOWEVER!!!!!There is a ver happy ending and a bit of a twist/ surprise thing YAY!





	If I understood feelings, I would be in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t meant to offend anyone! I am basing this on my best friend who is Autistic and I know it’s different for everyone with Autism but this is how my best friend sees things. Please don’t be offended. Hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comment!

 

Widow POV

My alarm went off and I groaned at it’s obnoxious ringing. It continued to ring and continued to irritate me no matter how far I pushed my head under the covers. There was a smashing sound as my alarm hit the wall and shattered into several pieces.

‘Fuck, it’s still ringing.’

Despite being thrown incredibly hard at the wall, the remaining parts of the alarm clock still seemed to be ringing...well...it wasn’t really ringing. It was now a high pitched kind of squeal.

I dragged myself out of bed and padded over to the alarm on the floor. I picked up the clock and crushed it in a fist. I sighed in relief at the silence.

‘Thank god’

I checked my schedule for the day and saw that I had a meeting in 20 minutes with Akande, Moira, Gabriel and Sombra on an apparently ‘urgent matter’ heaven knows what they wanted to talk about now but I couldn’t have cared less because I can guarantee it wasn’t urgent. Knowing Akande it was probably something about the clothes I wore on the masquerade mission in Russia, he’d probably want to know the designer so he could get them to make him a similar looking suit. 

 

I sighed again and started getting dressed, pulling on a navy tank top and a black sweatshirt over the top of it. I wore a pair of black leggings and some black trainers with red laces. After putting my hair in a ponytail I left my room and headed for the one right next to mine. I knocked on the door once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time so it’s resident would recognise me. 

The door opened to reveal Sombra looking absolutely exhausted. Her face contorted as she tried to smile at me but she couldn’t quite manage to get the expression so settled for a half smirk thing.

i grinned at her and held my fingers up in a fan and she mimicked the action, touching her fingertips to mine as a sign of affection. This was our way of hugging since Sombra struggled to maintain most physical contact as she said she felt trapped when she was being touched. 

“You look exhausted. Didn’t sleep well?”

She looked at me for a second and then looked away, stuffing her hand back in her pocket. 

She stared at my shoes whilst answering, “I was thinking about the meetings today. I have a total number of 7 meetings which is good because 7 is a prime number and I like prime numbers. But I have only got 4 meetings with you. I have 1 with Akande and 2 with Moira. I was so busy thinking about the meetings and organising my schedule and when I would have lunch and when I would come and see you that I forgot to sleep.” 

She continued to stare at my laces and I just smiled. “Ok, just try not to forget to sleep too often otherwise you won’t be able to work that beautiful brain of yours and then you won’t be able to organise your schedule.” I said and she nodded. 

I know it’s weird that I call her brain beautiful but I really think it is. The way she sees everything and how she organised herself is fascinating and it all comes from her brain. I stood there smiling at her and she looked up at me at this point.

”The average human body can survive for 32 days without sleep before dying. Amelie I want you to know that if I understood how to feel I would love you. Also we are late for our first meeting by exactly 2 minutes 8 seconds and 37 milliseconds.” (Sombra has a habit of saying random things that don't really relate to each other in the same sentence)

I looked at the clock behind her and she was right. “Merde!” I cursed and we hurried to the meeting room as quickly as we could.

We burst through the door and saw Moira, Gabe and Akande sitting at the table already.

”Sorry we’re late.” I murmured as we took our seats at the table.

“The meeting hasn’t started yet, it can’t start without you, Sombra.” Moira said with a small smile creeping onto her face.

”Indeed.” Said Akande and he signalled to the guards to leave. He looked back to Sombra and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 

“Sombra, we have noticed some...how do you put it delicately?.... _Behavioural_ issues. Like Screaming at a guard because he touched you, refusing to open a mission folder because it was yellow and a few other things. We just want a simple explanation on why you’re behaving like this!” He said calmly.

She didn’t look at him, she couldn’t, she felt every pair of eyes in the room on her and it was too much to handle. She signaled this to me by tapping my knee three times. This was when I needed to step in. 

“She’s tired.” I said and all eyes moved to me allowing Sombra to relax a little.

”This morning I had to go and wake her so we wouldn’t be late, she’s been working incredibly hard recently and stayed up most nights so Sombra’s just exh- “SHUT UP LACROIX”

Moira yelled, silencing me. 

I scowled at her.

Everyone turned back to Sombra and she tensed. “She can answer for herself Lacroix.”

this time it was Gabe who spoke up. “Sombra, explain all this.” 

She started rocking slightly and pulled her knees up to chest,I went to comfort her but there were arms restraining me. It was one of the guards whom Akande had clearly called back in. I hissed at him and struggled, trying to get free but it was no use. It pained me so much to not be able to get to Sombra to help her.

She was on the floor now, pressing her forehead into the black carpet, she was rocking back and forth more fiercely now.  

“Sombra what the hell are you doing?” Gabriel growled but Moira held a hand up to silence him. “Stand back and let me analyse her.” She ordered and they both did so.

Moira crouched next to her and touched her neck, taking her pulse. That was the last straw for the hacker and she promptly vomited all over the floor and herself. 

Moira hummed before turning to the other guard. “Carry her to my lab.” 

“Don’t touch her!” I snarled 

the other guard ignored me and wrapped his arms around Sombra and picked her up.

She screamed.

She full on screamed.

I’d never heard her do it like this before, she must’ve been really stressed and this stranger was now touching her. Not a good combination for her.

she punched the guard who then dropped her so he could clutch his nose in pain.

She looked at me for help and I struggled against this guard but he was strong. 

“Sombra run!” I said and she nodded as she sprinted to the door only to find they were locked. 

She curled herself into a ball again and started to count out loud. 

“2,3,5,7,11,13,17...”

she was counting prime numbers.

Moira approached her again and knelt beside her before slowly pulling a syringe out of a little black case that I hadn’t even seen. She then plunged it into Sombra’s neck and I screamed at her. I watched Sombra’s eyes slowly close as her rocking subsided until she was still. 

Moira turned back to the guard whom Sombra had punched and he came over and picked up Sombra’s body. She walked out with the guard in tow. 

———————————

“What happened next Mommy?” Said the small child sat in front of me.

”Well, Moira took her to the lab and I got taken back to my room and locked in. About 4 days later (food and water got sent to me every day) there was a knock on my door and when I opened the door Sombra was stood there with a huge grin on her face.”

”But I thought she struggled to show expressions!” 

“Well she did when I last saw her but then she turned up grinning at me! She came in and I held my hand up in a fan but she just ran forward and hugged me! It was really weird and I was very confused.” 

“What had happened to her?” 

“Well as it turns out Moira’s sister had been severely Autistic to the point where Moira watched her die because she refused to eat anything or let anyone near her. So Moira had developed a DNA modifier where she had hoped to alter her sister’s genes to stop her from being Autistic purely so she didn’t die. However she by the time she had finished development of it, it was too late. Her sister had died. She was devastated and kept the technology in hope that one day she could get the tech to be spread worldwide to cure Autism so families wouldn’t have to watch their children, sisters, brothers, wives or husbands die like she did. When she found out Sombra was Autistic she went and found her old technology and decided to use it. She altered Sombra’s genes and DNA to remove her Autism.” 

“I have no idea what any of that means.”

I chuckled at the little girl in front of me. 

“Essentially, Moira made Mamá think differently. Does that make sense?” I said with a smile and she nodded. 

The front door opened and a string of Spanish curses filled the hallway. “Mamá!” Squealed the little girl and she ran into the hallway with me in tow. 

“Hola mi niña bonita! Have you had a good day Martina? What have you and Mommy been up to whilst I was gone?” Olivia said picking up Martina and kissing her forehead. 

“Mommy told me all about when you were Atitsic! She then told me all about when how you were when the crazy doctor had cured you! She said that you smiled at her for the first time EVER!”

Olivia chuckled before smirking at me “Did she now? Well then I’m guessing that Mommy also told you how her and I spent the rest of the night!”

I blushed a little at that before walking over to her and silencing her with a kiss. Martina didn't need to hear this part. 

“Ewwwww!!!! Were you kissing aaaaalllllllll night?” 

I laughed really hard at Martina’s naivety and just answered “Something like that.” Before kissing Olivia again.

”Eww! Stop!”

We all laughed and I pressed my forehead against my Wife’s grinning at her.

———————————

I kissed my daughters forehead gently as I tucked her into bed and left closing the door behind me gently. I padded into our room and wrapped my arms around Olivia. “Hey” she murmured

i simply responded by kissing her cheek.

”what’s wrong?” I whispered against her neck.

”I’m just so glad that Moira let me feel. I just want to make up for all the time we spent together that I couldn’t feel and wouldn’t let you touch me. Now I just feel the burning desire for your touch. It’s like a compulsion to feel you.”

“Well I think I can help with that.” 

I turned her head and kissed her lips fiercely before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. I climbed on top of her and she kissed me passionately whilst running her fingers through my hair. 

Tongues clashed, nails scratched and bodies gyrated against each other. It was when Olivia was coming down from her fourth orgasm that there was a knock on our bedroom door. 

“Shit!” Olivia cursed,

”Stop swearing in front of Marti! She’ll pick it up! And before you ask, no swearing in English OR Spanish!” I hissed.

the door opened and we pulled ourselves apart.

”Salut Marti, tu vas bien?” I asked 

“Mommy, Mamá, peux-tu la fermer, j'essaie de dormir putain! Merci!” And then she left. 

When she was gone Olivia started to laugh and she laughed until the point where she was nearly wetting herself.

”Really Ame?! And you think I’m the bad influence!?” She giggled and I just rolled my eyes. “Shut up.”

i straddled her again and she just looked at me confused. “She just told us to be quiet Araña! Trust me I want to keep going but she needs to sleep.”

”Then I hope you can keep your mouth shut.” I smirked and plunged my fingers into her as she held back a scream.

this was going to be fun.

——————————————

Translations:  
Merde-Shit  
Hola mi nina bonita-Hello my pretty little girl!  
Salut Marti, tu vas bien?-Hey Marti, are you alright?  
Mommy, Mama, peux-tu la fermer, j'essaie de dormir putain! Merci!-Mommy, Mama, can you shut the fuck up i'm trying to fucking sleep! Thanks!

Hope you like it! 

 


End file.
